


pity

by uncledefender (unclemoriarty)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, I dont ship this, Make of it what you will, One-Sided Attraction, after i watched episode WWJD for the first time today, bc of course he does, but this quote was bouncing around in my head, go u jessica, kilgrave knows shakespeare, so here is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncledefender
Summary: Jessica doesn't hate poetry. Just some of the people that quote it. Or, at least, she tries to.





	pity

Jessica didn’t take her eyes off her plate. “It’s really shitty, what your parents did to you.”

Kilgrave brightened. “Is that pity I hear, Jessica?”

“No.” Her voice was flat.

“‘Pity is a degree to love’,” he continued eagerly. “Or something like that. That’s Shakespeare, you know.”

“Yeah?” Jessica pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. “Well, Shakespeare’s wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> is this a teeny fic? yes it is  
> am i still asking for validation by means of kudos and comments from you, my dear reader? you bet i am


End file.
